Mosaik Roll
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: ¿No está bien que tan solo nos amemos el uno al otro?  Cuando estoy atada a alguien más,  No puedo sentir absolutamente nada. Si esto no es lo que llaman "destino"  Pero tan solo un desvanecimiento, desvanecimiento  De un cierto amor en el mun... SongFic


**Título: **Mosaik Roll

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Género: **Hurt/confort Songfic

**Advertencias: **Izaya-centric, algunos insultos, algo amargo, sangre.

**Disclamer: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita que fue al que se le ocurrió inventar a esta par de locos xD. Tampoco me pertenece la canción Mosaik rolle, si no a Gumi Megpoid y a DECO07 quien la escribió : D

**Canción:** http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=8TZo0hEvEJc (quitar espacios)

**Aclaración:**

abc texto normal

-**abc.- **dialogo

_abc _Cancion :D

* * *

**MOSAIK ROLL**

La persecución del día se había alargado bastante, Simon al parecer estaba enfermo en su casa y no hay nadie que se atreviera a detener a Shizuo. Las piernas de Izaya ya se habían comenzado a cansar y lo primero que se le pudo ocurrir fue tratar de perder a Shizuo, dando una vuelta para entrar a la red de oscuros callejones de Ikebukuro. Topándose con un callejón sin salida, Izaya alargo una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, sacando su navaja, su camino de salida ya había sido bloqueado.

_Has sido herido por ciertas palabras__._

-**Patético, Shizu-chan…la única forma de atraparme es usando un callejón**.-rió el informante. Shizuo no lo pensó dos veces y estampo al otro en la pared, tomándole del cuello de la chamarra con furia y pegando sus cuerpos peligrosamente, comenzando a atacar el delicado cuello, solo fue un instante de descuido y su torso ya había rajado por Izaya, pero no se quejo.

_Y el líquido fluyendo de ti_

_Lo describiría como "amor"_

Las ropas de Izaya comenzaron a ser arrancadas sin ningún miramiento, importando poco que aun estuvieran en el exterior y cualquiera los podría ver ahí, la navaja de Izaya se asomaba peligrosamente por el cuello contrario y a este no le importaba simplemente tenía en mente en humillar con el acto carnal a Izaya.

_La falta de consideración y la única forma de pareja_

_Estrechamente se parece a nuestra relación_

Las bocas chocaron en un beso hambriento y carente de sentimientos humanos, solo había violencia y odio, eso aparentaba, ellos querían que eso pareciera. Izaya dejo caer su navaja al sentir como el rubio entraba en el, sin prepararle, en esos momentos la sangre era su mejor aliada, era el único lubricante que disminuía su infierno.

"_pero te amo a pesar de todo" (ha!)_

La humedad del callejón invadía su nariz y la maltratada pared raspaba y hacia sangrar su espalda, un beso profundo le volvió a invadir la boca y el sabor metálico se hizo presente casi enseguida, un gruñido de Shizuo se escucho y tras eso el sonido asqueroso de un escupitajo de sangre cayendo al suelo, las uñas de Izaya se clavaron en el cuello del rubio mostrándole una amplia y confiada sonrisa, haciéndole marcas que le durarían meses.

_¿No está bien que tan solo nos amemos el uno al otro?_

La razón por la que estaban ahí, hiriendo y ensuciando sus cuerpos con la persona a la que decían odiar más que a todas las otras, era porque solo entre ellos podían demostrar esa debilidad carnal y ese estrés, a ambos les convenía esta así, solo buscando tener un intercambio de placer y algo más, algo que solo uno de ellos sabia. Shizuo comenzó a moverse logrando que la piedra de la pared se encajara mas y mas en la espalda de Izaya, sumando mas cicatrices que le recordarían a Shizuo.

_Cuando estoy atada a alguien más,_

_No puedo sentir absolutamente nada_

Las manos del rubio se ciñeron alrededor de los muslos de Izaya y le empujo hacia arriba, entrando más profundo, más cruel. Los lascivos y dolidos gemidos comenzaron a llenar el callejón, en los ojos de Izaya había carencia de emociones ajenas al placer, como si solo conocieran eso, Shizuo nunca podía ver más allá de esos ojos aparte de burla y superioridad, solo cuando le tomaba así podía ver esa mirada vacía y sumida en placer y dolor, pero él quería que llorara, que rogara.

_Si esto no es lo que llaman "destino"_

No podían decirse que querían ver más del otro, porque ellos no se amaban, no debían amarse por que se odiaban, todos lo sabían, era lo que debía ser por encima de todo lo que ellos pudieran decir o pensar.

_Pero tan solo un desvanecimiento, desvanecimiento_

_De un cierto amor en el mun-._

Las manos que se habían concentrado en rasguñar y apretar el cuello de Shizuo, se aflojaban y se corrían lentamente hacia sus mejillas, tomándolas y encajando sus uñas en estas, obligándole a que le mirara por arriba de las lentes azules, desafiándole con los rubíes que tenía como ojos, relamiéndose, le robo por primera vez un beso, uno que no era bruto ni vengativo, era solo un beso necesitado y dulce, lento, desafiando la velocidad de las duras penetraciones.

_Estará acabado cuando me cansé de ti._

El fin del beso fue un empujón brusco, seguido por un largo y ronco gemido adolorido, las uñas hicieron escurrir sangre del rostro de Shizuo y la mente del informante se quedo blanca como pocas veces ocurría.

-**I-Izaya…**-la visión, el beso, la presión en su hombría, hicieron ver el cielo y el infierno a Shizuo también. –**te amo…-**

_Cuando entiendas que el amor y el deseo son de verdad_

_¿Qué harás?_

El sonido de aquellas palabras apenas susurradas parecieron hacer eco en el callejón una y otra vez, la mente de Shizuo no lo pudo ni siquiera procesar lo que el acababa de decir, una risa apenas audible comenzó a hacerse paso en el silencio, cada vez más alta y más alta, hasta convertirse en una descarda carcajada.

_La falta de consideración y la sola forma del compañero_

Shizuo no dijo nada, salió bruscamente del interior del informante logrando detener con esto la carcajada, se alejo un paso hacia atrás, dejando caer el cuerpo de Izaya al suelo, no dijo ni hizo nada a pesar del quejido del pelinegro al caer.

_Estrechamente se parece a nuestra relación_

La mirada de Shizuo estaba perdida en el suelo, ningún cigarro fue encendido, tampoco salió ninguna palabra, fue como si aquel humano frente a él no fuera el Shizuo que conocía y odiaba. Se dio la media vuelta y se arreglo la ropa, antes de comenzar a andar hacia la salida del callejón, deteniéndose a la mitad.

-**No te odio…-**Se alcanzo a escuchar, aquello no era lo que Izaya quería oír, ¡no quería escuchar eso!

_Pero eso está bien como esta…_

Los pasos de Shizuo siguieron su curso, pero Izaya solo podía verle con sorpresa, ese no era Shizuo! No era su Shizuo, no era el Shizuo que le perseguía gritándole que le mataría, no era el Shizuo que no se dejaba humillar ni e quedaba callado, no era su "rey" de corazones en las cartas de su gran juego llamado Ikebukuro, no era el Shizuo había logrado odiar tanto, no era el shizuo que siempre le sorprendía e iba en contra de sus planes, no era el monstruo que amaba más que a todos los humanos.

Tomo su navaja que se había quedado en el suelo y de un brinco se levanto y corrió tras ese rubio, le apuñalo la espalda y le tiro al suelo, obligándole a caer de espaldas. Montó sobre él y le miro a los ojos, esos ojos sorprendidos y nada iracundos.

_¿Dijiste que me amabas?_

_Las cosas por las que eh estado luchando_

Alzo su arma al cielo, tomándola con ambas manos, como si estuviese reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en estas para poder dar un golpe final, solo una puñalada limpia para poder matarlo.

_Está bien si tan solo las destruyo?_

_Así como…_

-_**te odio!-**_La navaja bajo tan rápido y tan fuerte que logro atravesar el hueso y se escucho solo un gruñido largo de dolor, pero el arma no solo atravesó una vez aquella piel, fueron dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

_¿No está bien que tan solo nos amemos el uno al otro?_

Las lagrimas salían sin detenerse y ya había llegado al golpe numero 16.-**TE ODIO, TE ODIO! DEVUELVEMELO!-**No quería amar ni ser amado, el no podría soportar estar con un Shizuo que le amara, el debía amar a los humanos, los humanos no deberían responderle jamás.

_Cuando estoy atada a alguien más,_

_No puedo sentir absolutamente nada_

El arma cayó al suelo y las manos de izaya se posaron en las heridas, cubriéndolas, como si tratara de evitar que la sangre saliera de estas, todo el ya estaba manchado también. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte y lloró más y más, rasguñando la piel herida y abierta.

_Si esto no es lo que llaman "destino"_

-**Tú no tenias que amarme idiota**!-Lloró Izaya negándose a aquel Shizuo que no fue el que deseaba, el que no necesitaba, pero el que su corazón necesitaba. Ahora ya no tendría a ninguno, pero así debía hacer, porque lo "odiaba"

_Pero tan solo un desvanecimiento, desvanecimiento_

_De un cierto amor en el mun-._

_

* * *

_

1, 414 palabras para un songfic! *_* genial! xD

Ahora se cambiaron los papeles, Izaya no pudo soportar el ser correspondido y mato a Shizu-chan D; creo que el fic quedo un poco loco Dx la parte del final la inspire casi totalmente en el video de Gumi-chan, menos el final…el video de mosaik roll si tiene un final feliz xDDD en fin~~

Espero les haya gustado nwn

El próximo fic si será el largo *_* espérenlo!

Por cada review que dejen un Izaya vestido de gumi ira a su casa :D (?)


End file.
